


In The Darkness

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Reveal Week [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML Reveal Week, Reveal, Romance, but no smut!, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: This was how they had chosen to do it. In the darkness. Slowly getting used to this new presence. Employing all the senses that couldn’t provide them with an instant answer. Prolonging the ride, mindful of the destination.ML reveal weekDay 6: Consensual





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is consensual as well as sensual reveal – which was the main source of inspiration for this fic as you’ll see below.  
> Also: boy, these “drabbles” are surely getting long…

#  Day 6: Consensual “In the darkness”

 

‘I can’t believe we’re really going to do this,’ Chat Noir whispered excitedly, as he pulled the curtains over the big balcony window.

‘Are you sure?’ he heard Ladybug’s voice from somewhere inside the room, where she was arranging blankets, mats, pillows and candles.

‘Are you?’ Chat returned the question walking to her and taking her hand.

She looked into his greener than green eyes and smiled gently. ‘No more secrets, Kitty.  No more threats. No more Hawk Moth. No more Le Paon,’ she sighed with relief.

She was still having a hard time to believe it was over and there had been a few nights when she woke up covered in cold sweat to the nightmare of their comeback. But they weren’t coming back. The moth and peacock miraculouses were returned to the Guardian, the people under the masks were held in the most secured prison in France and Parisians could finally go on with their lives.

Like Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to do. Go on and take their secret relationship to the next level. No more secrets. No more masks. Starting tonight.

‘But we don’t have to do this in this way if you don’t want to,’ Chat was still a bit surprised she agreed to his unique idea.

Ladybug squeezed his hand and stepped closer. ‘I couldn’t have imagined a more perfect way to do it,’ she whispered into his ear and her lips lingered next to his earlobe just a few seconds longer, marking their presence with warm breath on his neck.

Chat looked around the room. They were in the 21st arrondissement at an abandoned attic of an old townhouse. The door to the corridor had been walled up a long time ago, effectively cutting off access to the room from anywhere but the forgotten balcony. Chat Noir stumbled upon this location by accident but after some research the duo decided to turn it into something akin to their headquarters. There’s only so many meetings you can hold in the rain or sleet before it gets on your nerves.

Now this humble empty room was about to witness a very special ceremony of unmasking, the rite of reveal. Or – as Plagg had put it – ‘Just take those bloody masks off, what’s the big deal?!’.

‘Looks like everything is ready, my Lady,’ Chat Noir declared rubbing his hands together.

‘Curtains?’ Ladybug asked amused with his excitation.

‘Closed,’ her partner reported.

‘Blankets?’

‘At the ready.’

‘Cheese-gobblers?’

‘Bribed with two-month supply of the most expensive and the smelliest camembert and gorgonzola France has to offer,’ Chat said with a sly grin. ‘Cutie-pies?’

‘Convinced after a considerable amount of discussion,’ Ladybug returned his grin. ‘With some help of two-month supply of homemade chocolate-chip cookies,’ she admitted with a giggle.

‘So they are really going to take a hike?’ There was a hint of disbelief in the feline hero’s voice. The prospect of Plagg interfering with the reveal – something Chat Noir considered to be so far the most intimate experience in their relationship – wasn’t very appealing. He had done everything he could, including generous bribery, to prevent any interruptions.

‘Yup,’ Ladybug confirmed the inconceivable. ‘Tikki promised to take care of Plagg.’

‘Then what are we waiting for?’ Chat pulled her to the blanket and pillow nest in the middle of the room.

‘Lights out?’ he asked and she understood that he wasn’t asking about the candles, but for a thousandth time was making sure he had her consent.

‘Definitely,’ Ladybug confirmed and her partner started to extinguish the candles one by one.

The wicks glowed for a while but then they too faded into the darkness that enveloped the duo.

With the afterglow lingering under her eyelids Ladybug reached blindly and found his hands.

‘Can you go first?’ she whispered.

Her voice seemed like a melody flowing in the air and Chat was surprised how many emotions he could hear in those four syllables. Love, hope, joy and anxiety played on the strings of his heart too. To his relief he didn’t pick up any traces of hesitation or regret.

‘Of course, my Lady,’ the boy whispered back. ‘Claws out!’

At the edge of her vision Ladybug caught the images of her twisted shadows dancing on the far walls as the miraculous glow swept over Chat Noir. She forgot to close her eyes so for a brief moment she was afraid she had spoiled the experience, but the thin line of green light rushed over her partner’s features so fast that it was impossible to make anything out of it. Only a glimpse of unmasked green eyes watching her intently through the glow and they were in the darkness again.

Her heart was thumping loudly, threatening to escape from her chest. She felt shivers going down her spine at the realization that here, in front of her, was her partner in battle and in love, finally unmasked and waiting to be known.

‘Spots off!’ Ladybug whisper-cried but this time kept her eyes closed, so as not to see his face in the light of her own de-transformation.

This was how they had chosen to do it. In the darkness. Slowly getting used to this new presence. Employing all the senses that couldn’t provide them with an instant answer. Prolonging the ride, mindful of the destination.

She gasped at the sudden sensation of skin on skin as his clawless fingers entwined with hers.

Soft.

That was the first thing that came to her mind. Soft, slender fingers, gentle touch – but she already knew that. She felt the miraculous ring surprisingly cold over the warmth of his palm.

Chat let her hands wander up his arms and explore, touching and testing, while he patiently awaited his turn and focused on other senses. Ignoring the soft rustle of her fingers brushing over his clothes he picked up a silent thumping sound right in front of him. Amazed he listened for a while, only to realize it was the beating of her heart. Had he ever heard someone else’s heart? Not that he recalled. He chuckled lightly.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing, my Lady,’ he said, his voice light with mirth. ‘I can hear your heart up here is all.’

Ladybug paused her exploration to listen herself. ‘Oh. I had no idea it was so loud. I thought only I could hear that.’

Chat slowly located her hand and put it on his own chest. ‘Here,’ he said. ‘This one beats only for you,’ he added gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

Ladybug felt heat blooming on her cheeks. It was a miracle she didn’t glow like a beacon. She felt the strong rhythm under her fingers, a bit quickened but steady. ‘Wow,’ she murmured in awe.

Her hands resumed their journey over Chat’s unseen figure. The girl let her mind wander while she registered every sensation her fingers provided her with. The fabric of his t-shirt, cotton, thick weave, which implied good quality material. The stitching on his overshirt, precise and neat, barely palpable. The cut of this item was neat, inventive and definitely uncommon, not typical for low-cost labels. Designer then. Ladybug’s gentle fingers slipped under the collar and she half-consciously acknowledged the embroidery indicating to a very specific brand of clothes.

But her ears picked up a quiet gasp that escaped his lips when she brushed the nape of his neck reaching to the collar. Encouraged by that sound she decided to explore more of him now.

Her fingers slipped into his hair and played for a moment with soft strands that she knew were blond in color. To her surprise they seemed shorter than Chat’s hairstyle would imply.

‘Does your hair change when you transform?’ she asked.

‘Mmm? Of course, ’Chat replied trying to ignore the pleasant sensation of her gloveless hands in his hair. ‘Doesn’t yours?’

‘No. Actually it’s almost exactly the same.’

‘Oh,’ his voice was now more focused. ‘I kind of always assumed that you looked different when not transformed, just like me.’ He put that thought for later, when it would be his turn. A very specific theory already started to form in his mind, supported by other evidence delivered by his sensitive sense of smell.

While Ladybug’s hands investigated his hair, ears and the curve of his jaw, he tuned out all the other sensations and followed her scent.

Nutmeg.

Vanilla.

Chocolate.

Butter.

Strawberry.

Sweet overtones that might have just been her essence.

Chat grabbed her hand and brought it to his nose.

‘May I?’ he asked brushing her fingertips with his lips and was rewarded with a soft sigh of ‘Please.’

The boy took a good sniff and then planted a gentle kiss on each of the tips of her fingers, flickering his tongue lightly over the last one.

‘Ah, as sweet as I thought, my Lady,’ he commented in delight, content to identify her scent under all that noise. But he hadn’t dismissed those other smells. On the contrary, he was perfectly aware that they provided priceless clues as to her identity. An identity that was becoming more and more clear.

Chat brushed his own fingers along her arm to find her shoulders and then raised them until he felt the warmth of her face. His hand lingered over her cheek for a moment, but before he could ask for permission he felt her head tilt into his palm.

Now he let his fingers wander over her features, noting the increased heat over the cheeks. Another clue, he chuckled inwardly.

A bit clumsily he slipped his hands to her hair. Pigtails. In exact same shape and length as her heroine alter-ego, just like she told him. Smooth and silky bangs over the curve of her forehead.

He leaned in and planted a kiss to each of now unmasked eyes and temple, then pulled away to find her ear.

‘I think I know who you are, my Lady,’ she heard him whisper, while his other hand travelled down to rest on the swell of her hip. His own scent was captivating.

The girl thought about all the things she knew about Chat before this evening and all the things she discovered just now. There was an anxious flutter in her stomach, a churning hope, that the conclusion she had reached might actually be true. All the sensations pointed in a very specific direction. But how could she confirm it?

The clothes – they were special. He had known what they would be doing. It was his idea after all. So he must have chosen that set with her in mind. He must have deliberately chosen clothes that could tell something about him. But could it be… could it be a hint that simple?

‘I think I know your name too,’ she finally replied.

‘Hi, Adrien,’ she murmured into his ear and felt him shift his position to face her.

‘Hi, Marinette,’ he purred against her lips, instantly wiping out the gap between them.

With a soft sight Marinette leaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair, while Adrien’s fingers traced complicated patterns on the small of her back. In their minds all the discoveries, all the sensations, all the clues organized themselves, bringing together two familiar images and merging them into one person.

Here, in the darkness, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally had their perfect moment.

Well, almost…

_‘Plagg, come back here this minute! This is intimate!’_

_‘Great! So now that we all know who we are, where’s my cheese?!’_

**Author's Note:**

> That was the sixth prompt, there's only one left.  
> I hope I will be able to post it without any delay - I'm leaving tomorrow for my last trip this summer and I will be travelling with very limited access to internet for at least a few days. So sorry if I'm not replying to your comments immediately. I will get to it as soon as the circumstances allow.
> 
> But tell me - how did you like my sensual reveal? I'm dying to know.  
> Let me remind you that this author loves to hear what you think and really appreciates your kudos and comments. They inspire me in many, many ways!  
> If you haven't, check out other prompts. They were fun to write!
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


End file.
